goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter, Pablo and Tyrone Gets Grounded for Eternity
Hunter watches Wally Trollman's show which is Wallykazam and goes to Turkey to pick up Pablo and Tyrone from the hotel and take them home. Hunter, Pablo and Tyrone then get caught by their parents. When they got home, Hunter's mom and dad, Pablo and Tyrone's mom and dad call the visitors to teach the three a strong, strict and painful lesson. Transcript Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam. You three will never watch my show anymore. Why? Because my show was made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Norville: "I'm Norville the dragon. I'll donate all your Nickelodeon and Paramount stuff to me and Wally's house so you three won't get them back for the rest of your natural born lives." Gina Giant: "I'm Gina Giant. It's not cool to watch our show as it is made by Nickelodeon and Paramount. If you three keep watching Paramount and Nickelodeon shows including our show, I will get Stan of the Swamp to beat you three up with his newspaper." Bobgoblin: "I'm Bobgoblin. Watching our show made by Paramount and Nickelodeon has got to be one of the worst things you three had ever done." Drew Pickles: "I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats. When will you three stop watching Nickelodeon and Paramount shows?" Ogre Doug: "I'm Ogre Doug. The three of you, please stop!" Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. My friend, Ryder from PAW Patrol told me that you three will never watch his show anymore. Because his show was made by Nickelodeon." NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. Hunter, Pablo and Tyrone, how could you three watch Wallykazam after your parents told you three not to and escaped from Turkey. And for this, you three will watch shows and movies not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. Pablo and Tyrone, you both are worse than Plankton. And Hunter, you are considered to be the worst YouTuber on earth for making and uploading fake VHS openings about everything that were made by Nickelodeon and Paramount." Timmy Turner: "I'm Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents. You three will forget your memories all about Nickelodeon and Paramount." Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. All of the Paramount, Nickelodeon, and Nick Jr. characters told you three that they will never see you three ever again! And don't even think about going to Nickelodeon Universe." Blaze: "I'm Blaze from Blaze and the Monster Machines. You three will never watch my show ever again. Why? Because it's made by Nick Jr. I am very disappointed at you three for escaping from Turkey after your parents had told you three to stay there as your punishment." Catboy: "I'm Catboy." Owlette: "I'm Owlette." Gekko: "And I'm Gekko and we're the PJ Masks. You three have no business making fake VHS openings and watching Paramount and Nickelodeon movies and shows." Joy: "I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you three did!" Sadness: "I'm Sadness. Fear: "I'm Fear. Disgust: "I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you three bad boys did!" Anger: "I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you three did!" Bing Bong: “And finally, I'm Bing Bong. I'll donate your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff to Imaginationland.” Queen Lanolin: "And your punishments will be: No computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS stuff, no Paramount, Nickelodeon, and Nick Jr. movies, TV shows, video games, clothes, videos, DVDs, books, toys, music, and related things, no Nickelodeon Universe, no Pepsi beverages of any kind, no Burger King, no KFC, no Arby's, no White Castle, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Adult Swim original programming, no SpongeBob SquarePants, no Toot and Puddle, no 6Teen, no Monsuno, no Rugrats, no Rocko's Modern Life, no Peppa Pig, no Max and Ruby, no Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, no Zack and Quack, no PAW Patrol, no Wallykazam, and further more!" Dylan Priest: "You three will be forced to watch primetime shows not made by Nick Jr., Nickelodeon or Paramount such as The X Files, The Simpsons, Futurama, King of the Hill, Family Guy, South Park, American Dad, Beavis and Butthead, Team America, Total Drama, The Amazing World of Gumball, Tom and Jerry, Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, Looney Tunes, Endangered Species, Merrie Melodies, Woody Woodpecker, Fievel's American Tails, Camp Lazlo, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Horrid Henry, Mr Bean: The Live-Action Series, Mr Bean: The Animated Series, You've Been Framed, Harry Hill's TV Burp, The X Factor, Saturday Night Takeaway, Dancing on Ice, and other primetime shows. I'm pretty sure they are not made by your favourite companies, you know!" Gekko: "And you three will be forced to watch baby shows not made by Nick Jr. such as Barney, Teletubbies, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Thomas and Friends, Little Einsteins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Bear in the Big Blue House, The Save-Ums, my show which is PJ Masks, Bosco, 64 Zoo Lane, In the Night Garden, Topsy and Tim, Swashbuckle, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Get Squiggling, A Little Curious, HBO Storybook Musicals, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Handy Mandy, and other baby shows not made by Nick Jr." Warren Cook: "You three will be forced to watch movies not made by either Paramount, Nickelodeon, or Nick Jr. such as Disney's Frozen, Tangled, Beauty and the Beast, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, The Black Cauldron, Basil the Great Mouse Detective, The Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, 101 Dalmatians, The Sword in the Stone, The Jungle Book, Mary Poppins, Tarzan, All Dogs Go to Heaven, An All Dogs Christmas Carol, Dumb and Dumber Movie Trilogy, Harry Potter Film Saga, and other movies not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon and Nick Jr." Category:Grounded Videos